Fighting Warriors
by Chaos-Bringer-13
Summary: What if, instead of being a Pokémon Master, Ash settles down in Pallet Town to become a Gym Leader. When tragedy strikes, his son Jeff must go through Kanto to avenge his parents and to fulfill his father's dream of being a Pokémon Master.


**Hello! My name is Chaos Bringer, and I would like to introduce you to my first Fanfic. This was an idea that came to me when I was playing FireRed and Call of Duty: Ghosts. I hope you enjoy it.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Pokémon or Call of Duty.**

_A force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. They call them… "Ghosts". _

A middle aged man with slick black hair and an orange sports jacket on sat watching the news broadcast with a grim expression on his face. There was nothing very noticeable about the man, except that he had a large cat with a small red gem in the middle of its forehead with its head on his lap. Persian, it was called. The Classy Cat Pokémon, who had been content in its master's arms, was noticeably agitated when the word "Ghosts" were said.

Sensing his Pokémon's discomfort, the man smiled. "Yes, these Ghosts have ruined another one of my brilliant plans. Over a hundred Grunts and their Pokémon were taken into custody thanks to these… Ghosts." The man said, practically spitting out the name.

Calling for his secretary, the man smiled sadistically. "Soon, I will have my revenge. I will hunt all of you down." Talking to his secretary who had just arrived, the man gave his order. "Tell the Grunts and Executives. Kill the Ghosts. Every last one of them."

"Yes sir, Boss Giovanni." When the secretary ran out of the room, the man got an insane glint in his eye. "Nothing will stand in my way."

**Line Break**

To say that Jeff Ketchum was bored would be an understatement. Wearing a red and black T-shirt, a windbreaker, a pair of blue jeans, white running shoes, and a blue hat with a Pokéball logo on it, he stood at a height of about 5 foot 7. Gazing up into the clouds of Professor Gary Oak's Laboratory, 14 year old Jeff contemplated which starter Pokémon he would choose the next day.

"Bulbasaur, what a nice Pokémon. Dad's is really powerful. Or maybe Squirtle, so that I can beat Forrest. Charmander is really cool too, but it will be hard for a beginner", he thought.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Jeff came out of his daydreaming to stare up at the man who was his inspiration: his father. This man stood at about 6 foot 2, was well built, had messy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and had birthmarks in the shape of Zs under his eyes. This man, was none other than Ash Ketchum.

"Hey, son, watcha thinkin' about?" he asked.

"Oh, hi, dad. I was just thinking about which starter Pokémon I should choose for tomorrow. I think I'm going to choose Charmander because Charizard can fly and has an awesome Mega- Evolution" Jeff replied.

"Charmander, huh. I remember when I first met my Charmander." Ash said with a far- away look in his eye. Snapping out of his state, he remembered why he came to find his son. "Hey, listen, your mom wants you back at the house."

"Yeah, ok, dad" Jeff said, wondering what his mother wanted to talk about. Running through the dirt roads of Pallet Town, Jeff looked around to see the beauty of his hometown. 'Wow, I'm so lucky that I live here, but I can't wait to go on my journey" he thought. About half a mile down the road was Jeff's house, which doubled as Pallet Town's Gym, where his dad handed out the Accomplish Badge to anyone who could defeat him. Walking to the back of the Gym, where his house was, Jeff was greeted by his mother. His mom was about 5 foot 11, had bright blue eyes, and honey- colored hair. Behind her was her starter, a Delphox, a Dedenne, and a Pikachu. Her name was Serena Ketchum.

"Hi Jeff, I hope you had a good time at the Lab" Serena greeted her son, giving him a hug.

"Hi mom. Dad said you had something to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. I know how excited you are, so I packed all of your stuff, including an Ultra Rod, 10 Pokéballs, 5 Potions, and 5000 Pokédollars." She said, giving Jeff a backpack.

"Wow, thanks mom! This is really awesome." Jeff replied.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, tell me which starter you are thinking of getting."

"I'm hoping to get a Charmander, even though it will be hard."

"That's a wonderful choice, Jeff" His mother replied, going silent. "Listen, Jeff, I just want you to know, your father and I love you very much. We would do anything for you." Serena said, slightly scaring her son.

"Mom, why are you talking like this?" Jeff warily asked.

"Just know, I want you to stay safe." His mother said.

Without warning, Ash burst into the house, seemingly out of breath. "They're here" he gasped. "The Rockets." Nodding towards his wife, he quickly bent down to Jeff's level. "Listen here, son. There is a secret we've kept from you. Do you know anything about the Ghosts?" Seeing Jeff mutely nod, Ash continued. "Well, me and all of my travelling companions, we are the Ghosts. We have been putting a stop to Team Rocket, and they have discovered who we are. I want you to take this Charmander, this Megastone, this Pokédex, and get the hell away from here, do you understand me?" Ash seriously said, giving Jeff a Pokeball and a small stone.

Not understanding what was going on, Jeff stood there a blank expression on his face. "What did I just say, GO NOW! Your mother and I will try to hold them off as much as we can. I want you to get far away, compete in the league, and make me proud. I love you." Ash said as he, Serena, Pikachu, and Delphox ran outside with all of their Pokémon to hold off the Rockets.

Taking his father's advice, Jeff grabbed his backpack, clipped his Pokéball to his waist, threw his Megastone and Pokédex into his backpack, and bolted out the back door. As soon as he stepped outside, he was met with carnage.

The Pallet Town he once knew was gone. Long gone were the trees and beautiful houses that lined the dirt road, replaced with blood, fire, rubble, and the attacks of battling Pokémon. The roads were lined with vehicles and tanks. He saw the Pokémon Lab in flames in the background. The sky was filled with smoke and fighter jets, while birds were attacking them in the air. He saw his father's Unfezant get shot down from the machine gun of a helicopter, her wings and chest peppered with bullet holes. He saw one of his dad's Tauros getting run over by a tank, and his mother's Florges get burnt by an Eruption attack from a Camerupt. Not wanting to witness anymore of the horror, Jeff ran into the woods, disappearing far into the forest. Running until he couldn't hear the battle anymore, Jeff collapsed, and, crawling underneath a bush, promptly passed out.

**Line Break**

_We interrupt your program for some breaking news! All across the six regions of the world, a massacre. All people and all their Pokémon_ _killed were discovered to be members of the Ghosts, which have been fighting Team Rocket for the past 4 years. The members killed fighting against the evil team were, as follows: Brock Harrison, Misty Waterflower, Tracey Sketchit, May and Max Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Iris Stevens, Cilan Seur, Bonnie and Clemont Circuit, Gary Oak, Serena Ketchum, and finally, the now discovered leader, Ash Ketchum. Please take a moment of silence to honor these fallen heroes and their Pokémon for their sacrifice against justice._

Clicking off his TV, Giovanni turned to pet his Persian, all the while, a malicious smile growing on his face. "That will show them to mess with me. The children will never be so stupid as to follow in their parents' footsteps, or we will kill them. Now that the damned Ghosts are gone, I can begin phase two of my plan." Laughing to himself, Giovanni stood up and silently walked out of his office.

**And, Cut! How was that? I hope you all liked it. Again, please don't be too hard on me, this is my first fic. Anyway, what is Phase 2? How will Jeff respond to the news? And will I ever stop asking you questions? Stay tuned for CHAPTER 2! This is Chaos Bringer, signing off.**


End file.
